The Fire Girl Saga: Book One: The New Padawan
by Jedihunter34
Summary: On a mission to Umbara, Obi-Wan gets a new padawan that's strong in the force, but has a very sad past that started with her gift, giving her the nick name Fire Girl. Through the story, they must learn to trust each other and defeat the enemy on Umbara.
1. Chapter 1

The Fire Girl Saga: Book One: The New Padawan

Here it is folks, my new series, The Fire Girl Saga. I'm not sure how far the series will go, depending on the reviews. Anyway, please enjoy and review!

Chapter 1

Obi-Wan sighed as he stared out the window of the Resolute. The Jedi Council had gave him and Anakin a mission, to rid the Sepratists on the planet Umbara. Once again, the enemy managed to regain control of the planet. Of all the planets he could have gone to, he was stuck with this planet… again.

He sensed his former apprentice walk up to him. "Can't believe we're back here again. This is Geonosis all over again!" (Watch season 2!) "As much as I don't like it either, we still have a job to do, we just have to be extra careful," Obi-Wan explained, the planet Umbara in front of them.

"Well, the Council wishes to speak with us right now," Anakin said. Obi-Wan turned around as his former padawan turned the communicator hologram thingy on, revealing Masters Windu, Yoda, Kit, and Plo. "Arrive at Umbara, have you?" Master Yoda asked. "Yes Master, our men are ready for battle as we speak," Anakin explained. "That is not all, Master Kenobi, we are sending you your new padawan right now." Master Windu said.

"Wait, padawan, we're getting ready for a battle, I'm not sure this is the best time!" Obi-Wan argued. "Dissagree with you, I do. Strong in the Force, she is, a great warrior as well too. Meet you on the surface of the planet, she will Master Kenobi," Master Yoda said in his old riddle voice. Obi-Wan sighed. "Very well, we'll meet her at our rendevouz point, make sure she has our coordinates." The Masters nodded, there holograms disappearing.

Anakin snickered behind him. "I hope your new padawan won't cause any trouble for you Master!" Obi-Wan groaned, remembering the trouble Anakin caused him. "Yes, but the question is, who is she? Tell our men to prepare for landing, we'll set up a temporary base until she arrives."

She sighed, waiting patiently for their ship to get out of hyperspace. She would finally get her new master, what was more amazing was that her master would be The Negotiater. She had heard the stories about him in the Temple, but she never thought she would become his apprentice. Their ship finally got out of hyperspace, revealing the planet her new master was waiting for her.

" Admiral, thank you for getting me here, I will take a gunship down now," she said, flipping her long red hair behind her. She walked down the hall to the hangar, thinking what her new master would think of her. She finally reached the hangar, entering the gunship that would take her down. "Pilot, take me down to coordinates A3-78- B7," she commanded.

Obi-Wan stared at the sky, watching for the ship that would bring his new padawan down. I hope she's nothing like Anakin, he thought to himself. All he knew was that his new padawan was female, strong in the force, and a great warrior. He then saw a ship approaching him. "I wonder what she's like?" Anakin asked, standing beside him. "We're about to find out," he said as the door opened. A figure jumped out, the ship leaving.

When she started walking toward them, they had no idea she would look like this. She was extremely tall, about 6 ft 8, making her taller than both of them. She wore black heeled combat boots, along with black track pants. She also wore a black spaghetti strap, not even bothered by the cold. What really stunned her was her hair. She had it in a tight ponytail, reaching at least to her butt, but the color stunned them the most, for it was this bright red, matching with her black clothing. She had two lightsabers on her belt, which was a light brown.

She now stood in front of them, towering over them. "Hello Master Kenobi, I'm your new apprentice, my name's Serena Mandre, it's an honor to meet you."

Obi-Wan stared up at Serena, looking into her bright green eyes. This is my new padawan? He thought. He read her report, she was a top notch padawan, always got good marks in class, he also heard that she was an amazing duelist, her skills almost matching Anakin's. "Well, it's nice to meet you at last, Serena. We're just getting ready to move out," He said. He noticed she wore an oval silver locket around her neck. Anakin then blurted out rudely. "Hey, don't the younglings call you Fire Girl?" Fire Girl? That was a strange nick name, Obi-Wan thought.

Serena smiled. "Yeah, believe me, it's a pretty reasonable nick name when you see what they mean."

She walked forward, turning to look at them. "Shall we get the men ready for battle?" She asked, continuing to walk forward Obi-Wan sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

There you go, in the next chapter, they engage in a battle against the enemy, and Obi-Wan gets to witness Serena's combat skills, also her special ability, giving her the nick name Fire Girl. Review, or I will find you! (Goes on Internet and googles someone's name!) P.S: You say Serena's last name like this, MAN-DRE.


	2. Chapter 2

FGS (Fire Girl Saga)

Chapter 2

Hello again, here is another chapter, but for crying out loud, people are just too lazy to review because I only got one so far. So I suggest you review!

Captain Rex was talking with his brother, Fives about Obi-Wan's new padawan. "I'm telling you, if this new kid is anything like General Skywalker, I'm going to flip!" Rex said, remembering the jokes General Skywalker used to do on him. Fives chuckled. "Any idea what she looks like?" he asked, noticing a tall being walking toward them. "I think she's really short, like Ashoka, and also has a bad attitude, not to mention that she is probably scrawny, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, noticing Fives shocked expression. "Turn around!" he whispered.

Rex did just that, only to be staring at a chest. He slowly looked up, looking into these serious, but really innocent bright green eyes. "If you are finished Captain, we have a job to do," Serena said, chuckling at the captains shocked expression. "Forgive me sir, I had no idea you were right behind me, I'm really sorry about the things I said, I just thought you would be a little shorter!" Rex blurted.

Serena smiled. She got that a lot. People got nervous when they had to look up at her, even some of the masters did, being the tallest youngling at the age of 16. "Rex, I see you're getting to know Serena, my new padawan," Obi-Wan said, walking up to stand beside Serena. Anakin walked up as well, the men of the 501st following him. "Our men are ready to go Master," Anakin explained. Obi-Wan sighed. "Prepare for battle!" he shouted.

It had been 20 minutes and there were no sign of the enemy. Obi-Wan panted, trying to keep up with Serena. She kept walking, not even breaking a sweat. Why did I get a padawan that was taller than me? Obi-Wan thought to himself. Earlier, Anakin teased him that he was just getting old. He shrugged it off, but now, maybe he was getting too old for this crap.

He managed to catch up with Serena, who slowed down for her master. She suddenly stopped, raising her hand to signal the men to do the same. "Serena, what is it, what do you sense?" Obi-Wan asked. She kept quiet, focusing on the force to figure out what was causing the bad feeling in her mind. Suddenly, a blaster bolt came flying, hitting Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Suddenly the enemy showed up, firing at them. Obi-Wan and Serena activated their lightsabers, the three flashing blue bars of light deflecting the bolts aimed at them. Obi-Wan stopped to look at Serena, stunned at her skill with lightsaber deflect. She was spinning her blades really fast, making both bars of light one big blure. She suddenly charged in, lightsabers blazing.

Obi-Wan could only stare, as did all the other men, including Anakin as Serena summersaulted onto a super battle droid, taking it down with her surprising strength. She then ran in, slicing the droids faster than Anakin could do. I see what Master Yoda means by a great warrior. Obi-Wan thought. Soon all that was left was the scrap pile from the droids Serena. But the enemy didn't give up that easy.

Several tanks drove toward her, firing at her. Serena couldn't keep dodging all the bolts aimed at her. She managed to take cover behind a large rock. "Time to show Obi-Wan why people call me Fire Girl!" Serena said to herself, deactivating her weapons. She stepped in front of the tanks.

"Serena, don't-" Obi-Wan didn't finish his sentence, for Serena suddenly, burst into flames. LITERALLY! "OH MY GOD!" Anakin screamed, watching Serena.

Serena smiled, as the tanks stopped firing at her. The fire on her body tickled her skin, but it didn't burn her skin. She suddenly shot a huge blast of fire at a nearby tank, causing it to explode. Using the force to do a force jump, she launched several massive fire balls at the remaining tanks, all exploding in the process.

The men of the 501st stared as she walked toward Obi-Wan, the fire on her body dying down until it was completely gone. Serena and Obi-Wan stared until finally: "Now you know why they call me Fire Girl!"

OMG! Bet you didn't see that coming! Any way, please review! Or else! (Grabs lightsaber, accidently slicing chair in half!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy. Anyway, in this chapter, Obi-Wan talks to Serena about her gift, making Serena tell him about her past. Warning: May get too sad for people.

Obi-Wan was silent, walking beside Serena. Both had been very quiet, not saying a word. Finally, Obi-Wan decided to ask her. "So, how did you discover your gift?" he asked, referring to her being able to burst into flames. Serena sighed. She knew this was coming, but it also meant talking about her past, which was not a picnic.

" Well, it started when I was 6 years old, the day my parents died. It was my fault anyway, they were arguing in front of me ignoring me as usual…

Flashback…

"For Gods Sake Josie, you need help!" A tall, red haired man yelled. The green eyed woman called Josie only got madder. "I told you Jon, I don't need help, I can take care of myself!" Jon's face got red. Ever since his wife started drinking, she had changed a lot. She lost her job, due to her drinking. Now, Jon was getting reports that his wife had brought their 2 year old daughter to a bar, forcing their little girl to watch her mother get drunk and smoke, for she also started that too.

"If you don't do it for me, do it for Serena!" he yelled, ignoring the little red hair girl watching them from their couch. Why do Mommy and Daddy fight so much? 2 year old Serena thought. Her parents had been arguing for about 3 hours, forgetting to feed her dinner. Again. Serena couldn't take it anymore, she got off the couch and screamed at her parents. "PLEASE STOP FIGHTING! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'M SAD THAT YOU WON'T STOP AT ALL!" Serena ran up the stairs to her room crying, her parents watching her.

"Oh Jon, what are we going to do? I don't want Serena to watch us fight the rest of her life," Josie whispered. "Then, like I said before, you need help, promise me that we will never fight again and you will stop drinking and smoking." She agreed, only to come home late the next day, drunk, smoking, and an empty bottle in her hand. Jon and Josie argued again, ignoring the little girl watching them, tears in her eyes.

Four years had passed, and Serena was now 6 years old. She came home one night, excited to show her parents her new ability. She was playing a game with her ball when she threw it in the air, raising her hand to catch it, only for it to levitate in the air. Mommy and Daddy would be so happy! Serena thought, opening the door, only to see her parents fighting again. Only it wasn't about her mother's drinking and smoking.

"I can't believe you cheated on me Jon, you cheated on me with your boss!" Josie screamed. She had drove to her husbands office, only to find him kissing his boss. "At least I don't run around, drunk and smoking herself to death!"

Serena ran up to her parents, eager to show her parents her gift. "Mommy, Daddy, I need to-" she was interrupted when her mother suddenly turned on her daughter and slapped her daughter, scratching her with her nails. "Be quiet Serena, your father and I are talking, now go somewhere else where you can be as dumb as you want!" Josie screamed at her daughter. Serena stared, crying. Never did her parents hit her, they never even called her dumb Her father ignored his daughter, his face getting red.

Serena had enough of this. Raising both her hands, she pushed them, causing them to fly back against the wall. They stared in shock, realising their daughter used the force. "I'M TIRED OF YOU TWO FIGHTING IN FRONT OF ME IGNORING ME LIKE I'M NOT THERE! AND I HATE YOU!" Serena screamed, smoke coming off her hands. Literally. Her parents stared in horror as Serena's hands suddenly turned the colors of hot burning coals. "I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU DIDN'T EXIST! I WISH YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!" Serena screamed, her body suddenly erupting into flames, scaring her parents.

Serena raised her hand, only to accidently send a fireball at her parents. Serena stared, as her parents suddenly burned in front of her, until they stopped screaming. "Mommy?" She asked, fear in her voice. The fire on her body vanished. Serena ran up to her parents, hoping they would wake up, for she didn't know what death was. "Mommy, Daddy, wake up! I'm sorry, I didn't mean those things, I just got mad!" Serena screamed, hoping her parents would open her eyes. They remained closed. Serena sat there crying, thinking her life was over.

"And that's how I discovered my gift. Later on, Master Plo found me and brought me to the Temple. All I have to remember my parents is this," she said, pointing to her locket.

Obi-Wan was silent. I can't believe Serena had to grow up like that, watching her parents fight, her mother drinking and smoking in front of her when she was only 2. Obi-Wan thought. Serena sighed. "Lets not worry about the past, we should worry about the fact that we are in the middle of a battle and we have to focus here and now."

There you go, hope you liked it. I thought it would be special if I wrote a chapter about Serena's mother drinking and smoking, because no child should watch their parents fight all the time and drink and smoke in front of their little ones, or hit there child because they want to tell you something, because it can effect their lives too. Reviews would be welcome, just go to the little box at the bottom and type your review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm back! In this chapter, they discover that Darth Maul himself (Thought it would be pretty cool if Dooku recruited him and Savage to serve him, but Maul and Savage are actually planning to overthrow him) and Savage are on the planet. Eventually, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the 501st get captured, but Serena manages to get away. Enough of my blah blah blah, enjoy!

Capitol of Umbara, Central Tower…

"Sorry sir, but the jedi managed to over-" the droid never finished his sentence, for his head was sliced off by a red lightsaber. Two zabraks stood in the center, one a big brute, known as Savage (watch season 3 and 4!) and his brother Darth Maul. Maul deactivated his weapon, snarling to himself. "Why exactly are we working for this sith pretender Dooku anyway Savage, he is no match for us!"

Savage grinned. "Because, if we serve him, we have access to all weapons, battle plans and, plenty of jedi. Besides, the reason we are here is because Kenobi is here," he explained. Maul smiled, knowing that his revenge would be coming soon. "Yes, I can sense his presence now, along with Skywalker, and yet, I sense someone else." Maul had sensed a new powerful force presence only an hour ago.

"Perhaps it is another jedi knight brother," Savage said. He had sensed it too, but he felt concerned, for it was as powerful as Skywalkers. "Soon, we will find out when we have them." Maul said.

Meanwhile…

KABOOM! Only a few minutes ago, the enemy engaged in battle with them, not far from the capitol. Problem was, the droids were preventing them from moving forward. "Anakin, we need to dispose of these droids now!" Obi-Wan yelled into his comm link, deflecting laser bolts aimed at him. "Love to help, but I got my own problems, there are just too many droids on the ground!" Anakin yelled back.

He saw a flash of red as Serena jumped beside him, lightsabers deflecting bolts. "Master, I may have an idea to get us out of this mess, but we need to work together to make it work," she explained. "And what's the plan?" Obi-Wan asked.

We can't move forward because there are too many droids. But if you and I can use the force to bring one of those tree things down, it should take out half of them, clearing a path to the Capitol!" she explained.

"Alright, then on my mark, 3, 2,1, NOW!" Obi-Wan yelled, raising his hands to use the force. Serena did the same, but their combination wasn't strong enough to bring it down, for it was too heavy. Serena then had another idea. "Master, keep doing what you're doing!" she yelled, running toward the tree. Do I have a choice? Obi-Wan thought sarcastically, trying to bring it down. He watched as Serena burst into flames. She then approached the tree like thing, putting her hands on it.

She's melting it down. Obi-Wan thought, feeling the weight get light. Serena managed to melt it half way when it started to fall on the , the droids where all crushed, leaving them sparking. Obi-Wan sighed as Serena walked toward him.

Serena walked forward until she sensed it. She immediately stopped, trying to pinpoint the location. "Serena what is it?" Obi-Wan asked. She looked at him. "Do you sense it Master?" she whispered. He felt it right away. Two powerful force signatures, radiating with the darkside. They both felt close, what scared Obi-Wan was that he recognised both signatures "Oh no!" Obi-Wan said. If Maul and Savage were here then that meant-

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" A clone screamed, only to be silenced by a lightsaber. Obi-Wan whipped his around only to see the enemy drop some massive electric net on every clone, trapping everyone in it.

"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan screamed, seeing Anakin in a head lock with Savage. He started to run, only to get hit in the head. His lasts thought was sent through the Force to one person: Serena, run.

Serena watched in the tree tops as the sith carried her men and Obi-Wan and Anakin off. Her master had told her to run, but she didn't care. The sith had underestimated her. She jumped onto the ship carrying the 501st, holding on as it went to the capitol. The sith will not stop me, Serena thought. After all, my midichlorian count is at least 26000, almost as high as Anakin Skywalker.

OMG! Serena has to rescue her master and the 501st! What will happen to our friends? Find out in the next chapter. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry I didn't post soon, I've been stressed out with school (NOOOOO!) coming up soon. There are 3 things I like about it: you see your friends, pa days and snow days! Enjoy this chapter!

Obi-Wan screamed in pain as another electric shock ran through his body. Anakin hung there beside him, a large bruise on half his face. I hope the 501st are okay, Obi-Wan thought. What really concerned him was Serena. He shut her out so she wouldn't try to contact him through their growing force bond. Knowing Darth Maul, he would get his revenge on Obi-Wan, and he was worried that if Maul found out he had a padawan that was out there, he and his brother Savage would hunt her down non stop.

Maul and Savage stood there silently, watching the jedi. "Okay Kenobi, who is she and where is she?" Maul asked. He still felt the powerful force signature, getting close. All he knew that it came from a young female, at least a teenager. He was surprised when it got stronger, indicating she was getting close.

Maul snarled, about to punch Kenobi in the jaw when the alarms went off. "Savage, check the camera surveillance, find out what's going on!" Maul commanded. Savage looked at the screen with utter shock. "It's a girl, she's freed the 501st and is making her way here, but that's not all," Savage said, unable to take his eyes off the screen. "What do you-" Maul couldn't finish his sentence when he saw what Savage was talking about. Running towards the tower they were in, was a very tall girl on fire, looking pissed off.

Serena jumped on a tank, causing it to explode when the flames on her body touched the engine. She kept running toward the tower, the fire on her body dying down as she got closer.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and the sith could only stare as Serena jumped at least 48 ft in the air, using the force. Unfortunetly, she got to close to the window, causing her to smash face first. Luckily, the glass didn't break, but then Serena placed her hand on the window. The sith stared as they watched her melt the window and walk right in, her lightsabers in her hands.

She stared at the sith, figuring out how she was going to get Anakin and her master out of here alive. "So, you're Darth Maul? No offense but I thought you would be a little… more damaged," Serena taunted, referring to his robotic legs. Maul snarled. This brat will pay for that insult. He thought, activating his blood red lightsaber. Serena did the same, getting in a battle stance. "Let's see what you're made of, little girl!" Maul taunted.

This would be a fight to remember!

Well, there you go. Sorry if it was too short, but I've been busy lately with school (BOOOO!) at home ect. I will try to give you two more chapters Saturday. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Here it is! The battle between Darth Maul and Serena. I have read some of the reviews and I am shocked that you think Serena is going to die! Well, lets find out!

Maul raised his saber to block Serena's spinning saber. It bounced off, flying back to its owner. How is this possible? Maul thought. They had been fighting for at least 10 minutes and he couldn't even destroy this girl. Serena smiled, looking at Maul's tired look. "What's the matter? Too tired to even beat a girl?" She taunted.

"Don't under estimate the power of the darkside little girl!" he yelled, charging at her, hoping to drive her to the edge of the roof. Their little duel had led them to the roof of the tower. All around them, clones were fighting the droids and umbarans. Serena jumped over him, landing behind him.

"Hey! I'm not little, I'm practically towering over you!" Serena shouted, blocking Maul's strike. I hope Obi-Wan is alright. She thought to herself. Maul snarled, launching a force blast at her that would have sent her flying if she didn't use the force to shield herself. Serena hissed, getting tired of this. "Let's see how well you do with my fire power!" Serena said, her body bursting into flames "Lets see what you got sith!"

Obi-Wan stared at the battle his padawan was doing. He would glady have escaped, but Savage stayed with them, making sure they didn't escape. They all stared at the screen, watching Serena launch a blast of fire at Maul. It hit Maul in the leg, causing him to stumble. Obi-Wan was impressed that Serena was actually able to hold her own against a sith, but he had to help her sooner or later.

He noticed Anakin focusing on a large, heavy table, lifting it with the force, making move above Savage's head. Letting go quickly, it hit Savage in the head, knocking him out cold. "Come on, we need to help Serena!" Anakin said, cutting Obi-Wan's cuffs with his sabre. "No, you go help the men, I'll help Serena," Obi-Wan yelled, running down the hall. Anakin chuckled. "And he says I rush without thinking!"

Serena groaned in pain. This guy is tougher than I thought, she thought to herself, clutching her shoulder. Maul somehow used the force to dowse her flames, distracting her so he could attempt to slice her head off. She managed to duck just in time, but his lightsaber grazed her shoulder. Maul stared at her, a look of triumph on his face. "You have two choices girl, one is to die a painful death by feeding you to a rancor or surrender and join the darkside. You would make a great sith lord," Maul explained. Serena pretended to think it over. "Let's see, die a very painful death by a rancor or join the sith? Sorry but I choose option c." She said. Maul got confused. "Option c?" he asked. "I do this!" Serena yelled, lifting her hands up. Maul suddenly felt his feet leave the ground. "Put me down you good for nothing brat!" He yelled, trying to get down from her force trick.

Serena smiled. "Okay," she said, using the force to raise him even higher. Then she inched him to the edge of the roof where he couldn't grab the ledge and would fall to his death. "I said put me down!" he yelled. "I am," Serena said. Maul suddenly realised what she was going to do. He then noticed an old man walk onto the roof. It was Kenobi! "Serena, leave him to me, you've done your part." He calmly explained. She turned her head, giving Maul the opportunity. He swung his legs, kicking her hard in the chest. A hard kick that sent her flying past her master and off the roof, falling to her death. "NOO!" Obi-Wan screamed, running to the edge of the roof to see his padawan fall.

Serena screamed, trying to grab a ledge to stop her fall, but she was falling way too fast. The ground was getting closer to her. THUMP! Serena landed on a damaged platform, which broke when she hit it, continuing to fall. She finally landed on a tank, sliding off of it. She didn't move.

Anakin and Rex ran to Serena's body. They saw her fall and hoped, even though the possibility of her surviving was low, she was still alive. Anakin bent down on his knees. "Rex, how is she?" he asked, fearing the worse. Rex checked her pulse. He didn't feel it, but then he felt a soft, but weak pulse. "She's alive!" Get a medical transport now!" He yelled.

What do you think? The next chapter will be the last one, but don't worry, I will do my best to give you the new book of The Fire Girl Saga as soon as I can. Review, or I will send Darth Maul to find you!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Here it is folks, the last chapter… of the first book! Near the end, there will be the name of the next book. Enjoy!

Serena moaned, trying to wake up. Where am I? She thought. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see an alien approach her with a needle. She bolted up, trying to get away. The seppies must have taken me to some base. She thought. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. "Serena, you're safe, lie back down," Obi-Wan said. Serena groaned, knowing he was right. Her back was screaming in pain.

"Master, what's that?" Serena asked, pointing her finger at the alien. Obi-Wan chuckled. "That's a kaminoan, she won't hurt you," He explained, realising Serena had never seen a kaminoan.

Serena stared at the alien, her eyes on the needle. "Serena, don't worry, she just needs to give you some pain medicine," Obi-Wan said. "Master, maybe you should knock me out so I won't feel the needle stab me," Serena said. Obi-Wan stared, until it hit him. "Are you afraid of needles?" he asked. "Yes, they are giant but skinny swords that could kill someone. One time I had a needle stuck in my arm, I got really scared, because I couldn't get it out!" Serena explained, getting nervous when the alien approached her.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Serena, what you did on Umbara with Maul was reckless. You could have died from that fall. Everyone says there was no way you could have survived that fall. But I'm proud," He explained. Serena turned her head, giving the doctor the advantage. "Really- ow! That hurt!" Serena said as the doctor pulled the needle out. Obi-Wan chuckled, remembering Anakin's hate for needles. You had to lock the door from the outside to make sure he didn't escape.

"Yes, you managed to stay alive when fighting Maul, which most padawan's don't stand a chance against a sith," he calmly explained. Serena sighed, until she noticed her locket was missing. "Master, where's my locket?" she asked, getting frantic.

Obi-Wan grabbed the locket, looking at the strange symbol on the front. It was a dragon wrapped around a large fire, and inside the fire was a human raising it's hands to the air. "Here you go, I must say, I've never seen a locket with that symbol. Care to explain what it means?" Obi-Wan asked.

Serena sighed. "No, I don't know what it means, but what makes it more frustrating is that I can't open it," Serena explained, putting the locket on. Obi-Wan stared, looking confused. "But it's a locket, it's suppose to open!" Obi-Wan blurted out. Serena was silent. "Believe me Master, I've tried to in the past, but it stays shut. I even tried my lightsaber, not a scratch."

Obi-Wan was about to the say something when Master Yoda and Windu walked in. "Good to see you awake, padawan Mandre. Feared the worst we did," Yoda said. Serena bowed her head in respect to the old but wise master, wincing at the pain in her neck. "So, how long until we go back to battle?" Serena asked. "The council has decide that do to the hard fall you had, you are to remain at the temple to relax," Master Windu said, chuckling at the girls shocked look.

"But Masters, I'm ready to go now, I'm perfectly fi- Ooowww!" she said, sitting back down. "You can still walk around the temple, but your back still needs to heal. Master Kenobi will stay with you to make sure you stay out of trouble," Master Windu said.

Serena sighed, knowing the masters were right. She was in no condition to go to battle yet. "Alright, can I at least go to my room?" Serena asked, making her eyes look all puppy eyed. Master Yoda chuckled, unaffected by her innocent, puppy eye look. Unfortunetly, Master Windu was affected, and Obi-Wan had no choice, but to fall off his chair laughing at Serena's funny but seriously cute puppy eye look. "Yes, you may move to your quarters, Padawan Mandre," Yoda said, allowing Serena to stop her cute look. Master Windu shook his head. Obi-Wan got up, trying to get the smile off his face whiling helping Serena get up. "That has got to be the most funniest but seriously cute look I have ever seen!" He said, trying not to laugh. "Beware you should, Master Kenobi, because affect the other members of the council, her puppy eye look does!" Master Yoda said.

There you go. I thought it would be funny if Serena had this seriously cute puppy eye look that works on all members of the council. Anyway, review. And now, the moment you've been waiting for, the title of the next Fire Girl Saga book… the title is… The Hunter and The Hunted. Serena has pretty much recovered from her accident. She decides to visit the village her parents grew up in to see some old friends with Senator Amidala. However, things get out of control when Serena and Padme are hunted by ruthless hunters that are lead by three powerful beings that seem to know about Serena… and the truth about her power with fire.


End file.
